Unconditional Love
by Niicole17
Summary: Alaina is one of Aphrodite's daughters, but isnt like her sisters. She will go on an adventure that could change her life forever.


"Alaina, lets go." Annaleigh grabbed my arm pulling me along with her. I sighed and moved my feet slowly. "Mother is going to be angry! Hurry!" I nodded once and moved faster. When Mother was mad, it wasnt a good.

We entered the large room. The walls were covered in a pale blue color. It was really beautiful if you really took the time to look around. "Alaina, Annaleigh, so nice you decided to join us." Mother glaired. My sisters stood in front giggling.

"Sorry, but Alaina wouldnt hurry!" Annaleigh complained. Mother nodded and gestured for us to come forward. I would probably get a lecture when this 'meeting' was over, like always.

"Today is the day girls." Mother announced with a huge grin on her face. "The sons are to come over today. You are to look your best, my daughters. You must act with manners, and you must be on time." She glanced at me. Everyone saw her glance because they all looked in my direction. My face felt hot. "So my dears, go get ready!" Everyone squealed and began talking. All of them walked quickly to the exit to get ready. I was just about to leave when she spoke. "Alaina, come here."

I turned back to her and walked forward. She was sitting in her throne. "Yes mother," I looked at her. She shook her head in disapointment. Suddenly a Ginger, Mother's messinger, ran into the room interrupting us.

"Aphrodite, the sons will arive in thirty minutes." Mother nodded and and glanced at me. "Run along Alaina and please tell the girls." I looked at her then walked away opening the large doors to leave. Annaleigh was outside the door.

"Soooo did you get in trouble, again?" She emphasized the 'again' part. I rolled my eyes and her, "Nope. Ginger ran in and interrupted us."

"Ginger? What was so important that she was aloud to interrupt Mom." We both jumped as the doors finally shut. The sound echoed through the whole room.

"We have thirty minutes to get ready."

"What? And you just now decided to tell me?" Her eyes widened and she ran towards our rooms. I smiled to myself and walked slowly behind her.

When I got close to our rooms, I could hear my sisters panicing. I walked into our room. The room I hated since I was old enough to have an opinion. The whole room was pink, from the floor to the ceiling. I lived with a bunch of girly girls. Not that I didnt mind pink, it was just the fact that everything was pink!  
I walked through everyone trying to get to my bed. When I finally got there, I plopped down and layed back. "Are you not going to get ready?" My sister Carolanne was standing beside my bed. I rolled over and looked at her. She stared back at me with her deep blue eyes. Carolanne was the youngest sister. She was only five years old.

"No." I muttered looking away from her. The look she was giving me was hard to look at. She tried to climb on my bed, but couldnt. I pulled her up and she sat beside me.

"Why arent you getting ready Sissy?" Carolanne asked. I looked at her, and once again she had that look on her face. I opened my mouth, but she began to speak. "Mommy will be mad again, Alaina. I dont like it when she's mad at you." She pouted.

I sat up and looked at the dress sitting on my dresser. "Fine, I'll get ready." Carolanna squealed and jumped off my bed running to her part of the room.

We all had roommates since there were so many of us. In my room it was me, Carolanne, and Annaleigh. I pulled off my clothes and put the long dress on. It was a dark, silky purple that went all the way to the ground. It was strapless and fit perfectly. Mother must have picked it out.

I looked in the mirror and a slow smile spread across my face. It fit perfectly. I pulled my dark brown hair out of its ponytail. It flowed past my shoulders. I grabbed my brush and began brushing out my hair. As I brushed my hair, Annaleigh walked beside me.

"I dont understand why you complain all the time, Alaina. Your beautiful and our mother is Aphrodite the Goddess of Love." She shook her head and pulled back my bangs putting them in up with a bobypin. My hair looked pretty. The light bounced off my green eyes.

"Thanks Anna." I smiled at her. "I dont try to complain its just sometimes I wish I could do much more."

She sighed, "You have everything you need right now. And tonight you might find your soul mate. I hear the sons are cute."

"From who? No one can even leave."

"I listen to the gossip when the other Goddess's come to visit Mother." She shrugged and smiled.

I laughed slightly. "One day, your going to get caught Anna."

"I never have and I never will." Annaleigh was the best.


End file.
